Fruits Basket Drabbles
by janey-in-a-bottle
Summary: Fourth drabble up: Grilled ... What can I say? Accidents happen... evil double drabble
1. Together, but free

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Fruits Basket, but luckily the ideas to these ficlets are mine... (this applies to the following chapters, too – so I'll only put it up here)

**Warning:**  
This contains spoilers for volume 17 of the manga.

-

---

**Together, but free**

Two people were standing in an embrace...  
The boy's arms rested around the girl's waist from behind, holding her safely. She leaned back into his warmth with a content smile.  
A sight like this normally wasn't something extraordinary. But for them it was.

All twelve had visited earlier, to congratulate him. Some more honest, some less. But all eyes had held hope. The thirteenth had also come – to throw a fit and insult them for having lost another. Even if it was 'only the lowest'.  
They weren't fazed, because they were together at last – and that was all that mattered.

---

-

**A/N:**  
My first Fruits Basket fic – and it's a drabble. :)

Pairing: Kyo x Tohru (for those who couldn't guess) ;)  
Word count: 100  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 04-05-2006

I named this story 'Fruits Basket Drabbles' just in case. If I come up with some more, I'll post them here.

Please review.


	2. Happy Easter

**Happy Easter!**

Today, Kyo dreaded to enter the living room. Something _evil_ was up, he just knew it!  
And he was right, because the room was covered with coloured eggs – a hyperactive rabbit jumping up and down on Momiji's clothes.  
When the others came in, one egg cracked – revealing a little chick. Tohru laughed with joy. But her eyes widened, when suddenly chirping came from everywhere.  
Shigure snickered. He remembered the western tradition of hiding Easter eggs. But weren't those eggs supposed to be _boiled_?

Amidst the masses of fluffy chicks Bunny-Momiji happily exclaimed: "Frohe Ostern!"  
Yuki sighed wearily. Happy Easter, indeed...

---

**A/N:**  
Just leave it to Momiji to make Easter interesting. I wonder how the cat reacts to all the little birdies... (snickers)

Word count: 100  
Genre: Humor (kind of...)  
Published: 04-16-2006


	3. Addicts

**Addicts**

It was official now: Tohru was addicted. Beyond remedy.  
She wasn't sure when exactly it had started – maybe on that winter day some time ago.  
She'd been freezing and when she had accidentally bumped into Kyo, the transformed boy – though squirming in her arms – had warmed her almost immediately.  
Days later, seeing her shiver again, he had – to her surprise – hesitantly _offered_ to warm her.

Now she often lay on the sofa with a purring cat on her stomach. She was amazed by his change of attitude and could think of only one explanation:  
He had to be addicted, too...

---

**A/N:**  
Let me tell you: It's _very_ easy to become addicted to cuddling. And although cats are not really comparable to humans, they're still great companions. I know what I'm talking about – I've been the favorite cuddling partner of my landlady's cat and now that I have moved out, I really miss him...

Pairing: ... should be obvious :P  
Word count: 100 (Am I predictable? -grins-)  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 05-02-2006


	4. Grilled

**Grilled**

Should she have expected this? Could there have been _any_ way of predicting such an outcome? Maybe so. After all, their waves had always been different.  
But actually she had only wanted them to keep their distance and stop being such pests around her.

It had been some weeks ago, when the Sohma's at their school started to watch her. As if she was dangerous to them or something. When the watching changed to stalking, she had enough. Even _her_ patience could wear thin at times. What was their problem, anyway?  
So, one day she confronted the four boys after they had followed her into an empty alley. And while three of them were wise enough to stay out of range, the fourth had already switched into 'rampage mode' and advanced. No chance of reasoning with him at that point.

In hindsight, one could argue she had only wanted to protect herself when she shot an especially violent wave towards him.  
She hadn't been prepared to see him turn into a sizzling piece of beef, though...  
Ignoring the others' shocked faces, she thought about how to solve this problem.  
Hm, maybe she should invite her friends to a barbeque party?

---

**A/N:**

Um, sorry about that?  
I guess, poor Haru didn't deserve such treatment. Blame it on the recently too hot weather (for me, at least), that won't let me think straight. So why not let others suffer with me?  
Yes, I _am_ that shallow... ;-)

Word count: 200 this time  
Genre: Humor (if a little black... huh, is that a pun? As I said: Poor Haru)  
Published: 06-12-2006


End file.
